


Все, что хочешь...

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Normal Life, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: С Рождеством у них традиционно не складывалось...
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Все, что хочешь...

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по арту Kiwikuu. 
> 
> Написано 19 декабря 2014.

С Рождеством у них традиционно не складывалось. В первое Рождество «умерла» она, в следующее — «умер» уже он. Это было третье. И с ним снова не задалось. Хотя начиналось все совсем неплохо: они были в полном порядке, ничего катастрофического в кои-то веки не происходило, и Шерлок даже умудрился «сбежать» из Лондона ото всех своих друзей, которые, разумеется, поголовно жаждали встретить праздники с ним, недавно воскресшим из мертвых. 

Ирэн ничего не ждала и не хотела. Точнее, она хотела просто его увидеть. Ей было вполне достаточно этого и было плевать на все праздники, в целом и общем. Отличное начало, если бы не их фантастическая способность ругаться на ровном месте. Из-за нее их чуть не пристрелили в Пакистане, в свое время, и они должны были бы усвоить этот поучительный урок, но, кажется, здесь было что-то органическое, совершенно непреодолимое рационально.

По правде говоря, она даже не могла толком сказать, с чего именно все началось. Как бы то ни было, закончилось оно тем, что Шерлок, с неповторимым выражением лица, за которое его очень сильно хотелось стукнуть, сообщил, что его приезд был дурацкой затеей, как и в целом все это, и он лучше пойдет. И теперь Ирэн смотрела в окно на то, как он идет. И, разумеется, не пыталась его останавливать. У нее, в конце концов, была гордость. Может быть, этой гордости было не так много, как раньше, но она была. И если ему так уж хотелось идти, то он, разумеется, мог катиться ко всем чертям. И насовсем. Насовсем…

Как она оказалась за дверью в пальто, наспех наброшенном на плечи, она тоже не могла сказать толком. И еще было одновременно очень неловко, даже стыдно от того, что она делает — и очень страшно от того, что она ничего не сможет сделать. Когда Ирэн окрикнула его, Шерлок остановился, развернулся и уставился на нее, не двигаясь с места. Она тоже стояла и молчала. Они стояли и молчали, наверное, минуты полторы. Тогда Шерлок наконец подошел обратно к крыльцу и сказал, очень тихо и серьезно:

— Ничего не выйдет.

— Почему? — задала она очевидный, но все же категорически идиотский вопрос.

— Я… и ты… мы… в общем, пусть лучше этим всем Джон занимается… у него выходит… — проворчал Шерлок, нахмурив брови.

— Ты кретин, — уверенно сообщила Ирэн.

— Ты опять начинаешь…

— Ничего я не начинаю. К тому же, мы еще ничего не заканчивали. Ты собирался уходить. Но если ты думаешь, что мне от тебя нужно что-нибудь из того, что, по твоему мнению, «выходит у Джона», ты кретин.

Шерлок задумчиво моргнул.

— А что тебе от меня нужно? — с искренним любопытством осведомился он.

Ирэн протяжно вздохнула.

— Ничего. Совершенно ничего, кроме тебя. Можешь делать все, что хочешь. И если ты хочешь уходить — то проваливай, я не собираюсь тебя тут держать насиль…

Договорить она не успела, потому что Шерлок с очень серьезным видом наклонился к ней и поцеловал.

— А?.. — начала Ирэн, когда они наконец прервали поцелуй, получившийся неожиданно долгим.

— Ты сказала, что я могу делать все, что хочу, — очень серьезно сообщил Шерлок.

— А…

Он вздохнул, взял ее за плечи и решительно развернул в сторону дома.

— Пойдем внутрь, иначе ты замерзнешь и заболеешь. А наблюдать за твоей простудой — сомнительное удовольствие.

— Хотелось бы кое-что уточнить, — сказала Ирэн уже у двери, когда к ней наконец вернулась способность внятно излагать свои мысли. — Раз уж ты передумал уходить. Под «делать все, что хочешь» я не имела в виду, что можно брать без спроса мой ноутбук и телефон.

— Мх-хм.

— И ставить на мне эксперименты с химическими веществами тоже нельзя.

— Угум. Что-нибудь еще?

— И нельзя портить мои вещи. Особенно те, которые стоят больше пятисот фунтов.

— У тебя длинный список?

— Не знаю, я пока в процессе его составления…

— Это не очень похоже на «делать все, что хочешь».

— Это техника безопасности!

— По-твоему я опасный?

— Очень… И это очень эротично.

— Ты можешь хотя бы пять минут не думать о сек… М-м-м-м… М-ф-ф… Ладно… не можешь… Ладно. Думай все, что хочешь…


End file.
